


Trap of the Tentacles

by Spation



Category: Trap of the Tentacles
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, Impregnation, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Tongues, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spation/pseuds/Spation
Summary: A couple finds themselves separated in dark rooms. Slowly they start to realise that the walls are alive and their sole purpose is to be breeding grounds for the tentacles. They are reunited after going through some slight transformations. Will they be able to escape this sex filled dungeon or are their minds going to break before that?
Kudos: 8





	Trap of the Tentacles

Trap of the Tentacles

A beautiful young female body shone through the darkness. Her face seemed slightly contorted, her brows frowned, her mouth slightly agape. If her eyes had not been covered by a blindfold, surely it would have showed a clear expression of fear. Her lips were quite plump. Thin neck, clear white skin, large breasts with pink, puffy nipples and wide hips. Her hair was a dark brown colour and she had some flab on her legs.

But just as the body was getting more and more visible, something seemed to move; or rather, slither like snakes. Tentacles surrounded her body, her limbs were spread on the ground, which looked alive and of a meaty complexion. As she was laying on the ground, one of the tentacles approached her nipples. She gave out a shriek of surprise as the sticky, wet limb touched her. Another one soon followed which started caressing her neck. More followed, touching her flat belly and her back. As she was starting to get used to the touching and seemingly enjoy the treatment, another tentacle, but of a different shape and a needle as its ending, injected something into her suddenly tensed up body.  
The tentacles now started rubbing on her body more furiously. One of them reached to her vagina, massaging the lips, while another pair of cup-shaped ones sucked onto her breasts and started pumping them. For some reason she felt an immense pleasure from these movements, she started drooling and her whole body would have shaken uncontrollably, if it were not for the tentacles holding her in place by the limbs. Her puffy nipples had long become erect, but now even her clitoris seemed to grow in size, almost to the size of a thumb. She wanted it to be touched, the sooner the better, she was unable to hold back anymore, she wanted it to be rubbed so badly. Finally, the tentacle; which had only been teasingly rubbing her pussy lips until now; finally rubbed against her throbbing, enlarged clitoris, immediately sending waves of pleasure through her spine straight to her brain. She came, the tentacles were unable to hold her down, but luckily, she soon passed out.

When she finally came back to her senses, she felt a large, thick slimy snakelike thing wriggling inside her butthole. It was entering her large intestines when she finally realised it was a tentacle. She felt as her intestines were getting relieved of their contents, while being replaced by the slimy snake pushing its way ever deeper. She had never tried anal, but the large, soft limb pushed her anal walls in such a gentle manner that even her vaginal walls were being rubbed. She really liked this feeling of being pleasured from her neighbouring hole, but as she was about to enjoy it, another tentacle came up to her face. It rubbed itself on her plump lips and pushed itself, slowly but surely, with a lot of force between her teeth right inside her mouth. But it did not stop there, it shoved itself deeper and deeper, all the way to the back of her throat, where it finally started moving up and down. After a long series of forceful motions, having lost feeling of her mouth and even her gag reflex, the tentacle shot its seed down her throat right into her stomach, slowly filling it with gooey, white slime. As the cum was starting to fill her insides and expanding her belly until it finally came up and leaked through her mouth. She passed out after a while.

Still sleeping, she was about to move her arms to a comfortable place, but she hit them against a wall. The wall was meaty, as previously, but it still hurt. At least she was awake now. As she looked around, she realised that she was in a very small and narrow space. At least there were no tentacles here, so she somewhat bravely started going into the only direction that was possible, following along the long, meaty corridor walls. As she was guiding herself along the walls relying on her touch alone, a flower-like entity popped up on the wall, although still budded, and reached all the way between her breasts. She decided to ignore it and keep going, but the bud started to flower now. An intense musky smell struck her nose, when she looked, she saw that the flower had a phallic shaped pistil, which in fact looked very much just like a penis. She breathed in the strong odour, it filled her lungs and made her vagina feel all tingly, but it also made her dizzier. As if the narrow place wasn’t making her dizzy enough, she couldn’t stop thinking about penises for some reason, she missed her boyfriend’s familiar shape and touch. This made her even hornier, so she tried concentrating on moving along. It was getting increasingly difficult to move as the corridor seemed to get more and more narrow. Parts of her body were brushing against it, and on each occasion she touched the wall a flower just like the first one seemed to bloom and emanate the musky smell. At some point her lips touched the wall by accident as she almost tripped over a bump in the ground. Much like before a penis shaped pistil greeted her, she was so badly positioned that her tongue licked some parts of it. The odour was insufferable, but a wild gleam in her eyes appeared. She kept licking on the meaty pistil which was leaking a precum-like substance. She couldn’t stop herself. It was so sweet, but also slightly sour and maybe even a bit salty. For some reason it tasted like a perfectly seasoned meal which she had sometimes strived to achieve. As she continued to frantically lick and suck on it to taste more of the juices, several more flowers appeared, while her clitoris and vagina tingled from all the smelly aphrodisiacs. It was not long after that one of those flowers was rubbing against her vagina, butthole and soon even her hands and between her breasts. As she kept sucking at the one in front of her, she moved her body rhythmically to rub and jerk off the other ones. Suddenly the one she was sucking on hardened and wouldn’t let out any more of the delicious liquid, so she tried sucking harder. This led to an outburst of the juices, filling her mouth to the brim, after which with much delight she gulped down all of it. She had now a feeling of how to gain more liquid from the remaining flower penises too. She rubbed and jerked all of them off until she was covered in the sweet, tasty juice. She collected most of it with her hands and licked herself clean, the smell, however, remained lingering all around her. She herself was emitting it, and it filled her body with an unimaginable lust, that her vagina was dripping wet and hot, but had no more flowers to ride anymore. As she was shaking and pleading for more, she lost her consciousness again and fell to the ground with her tongue still looking for the “nectar”.

In the darkness there was a slight glimpse of another human body, it looked slightly more masculine. Sort of skinny, but his fat distribution was focused on his buttocks and legs, and no facial hair what so ever. It was her boyfriend, who had come to rescue her, but as he rushed into the first environment where his girlfriend lay a few hours ago, he only found her clothes. As he was inspecting them, the tentacle with the needle appeared and shot its needle from which he immediately fainted. As he opened his eyes, he saw his girlfriend, who was still unconscious, as he called out to her, he was suddenly swallowed by the meaty ground. He found himself naked and restricted by tentacles. Before he could scream, one of them entered his mouth with its sticky, wet texture and started pushing its long limb down his throat. Another one penetrated his butthole and stimulated his prostate, but also “cleaned” him in a similar fashion as they did with his girlfriend. For some reason he felt pleasure from being relieved and having his prostate massaged, he often asked his girlfriend to do it too, but the soft sensation of the tentacle was a lot more pleasing than the bony, big nailed fingers of his girlfriend. Suddenly everything screamed “no” inside of him, he didn’t want to give in, but it was too late. His penis was throbbing red, his foreskin retracted on its own and a tube-like tentacle approached it. Like a suction cup it sucked on his penis. It felt like a blowjob, except the suction was a lot stronger and even though it was wet, it wasn’t sloppy at all, but sort of sticky and helped the vacuum to move his shaft up and down. Another, smaller tentacle from within twisted itself around between the glans and the foreskin, stimulating his male g-spot. It felt incredible. His head went blank and ejaculated like never before. The tentacle kept sucking out his semen until he could feel his testicles rise and fall multiple times. He was completely empty. He ejaculated another time. The third time, it was only his pee which trickled out, but the tentacle started sucking it up too. It felt better than relieving himself after holding in gallons of pee for hours. 

Before he could come back to his senses, another tentacle appeared. It had multiple needles and it started injecting various spots on his body. It started with his chest on both sides. Then his buttocks and finally his penis and balls. He did not see a single thing but felt everything in even more vivid detail. His face contorted in horror as his penis began to shrink. He felt it. But it wasn’t as much of a shrinking motion as a “getting sucked in” motion. It was as if his body had absorbed his penis back in, and he felt a gaping hole open instead. While he tried to scream out a tentacle quickly stuffed his mouth and released an immense load of white goo, making him drool and drip the liquid from his mouth.  
The wall released him now, while still being held by tentacles. As he saw his girlfriend look at him in terror, he could only muster a few words in the meaning of “it’s not what it looks like” and “it’ll be okay”, but it was mostly semen-like and drool bubbles which were popping in his mouth, while trying to let out words. After most of the liquid oozed out of his mouth, he could finally muster the words properly. But to the surprise of both of them his voice was a lot more feminine and higher pitched than his usual voice. Before they could laugh it off and talk more, she saw a tentacle approach his nipples which were strangely puffed up. As it was getting rubbed by the tentacle, his breasts started to grow bigger, they were almost as big as his girlfriends, but his nipples were so sensitive, he couldn’t stop shaking while they were being played with. He noticed that his crotch was sticky and wet, but not just between his legs, but also on the inside and it was so hot down there, he couldn’t help himself but moan. He was put down on his knees, while a tentacle entered his asshole and another one his mouth. As she watches these tentacles violate her boyfriend, she can’t help it, but to feel horny, her clitoris starts to throb and get larger again. As she thinks about joining her boyfriend, she is instead confronted by a tentacle. Another tube-like tentacle appeared, but instead of sucking on a penis, it started pleasuring her clitoris, which turned hotter and hotter, until she was about to have an orgasm. As the tentacle slowly removes itself, without letting her touch herself to climax, she sees a huge throbbing penis emerge from where her clitoris used to be. It grew quickly and its foreskin peeled itself back as it poked against her belly button. Her soft skin and the gooey substance which was still partly covering her rubbed her new penis gently and it felt as if a million stars shot through the sky. The sensation made her bite her lips and roll eyes as she forced her arms into the ground to withstand the pleasure wave. After the sensation dulled, she came back to her senses to see that her boyfriend had no penis anymore and where it used to be, a cute, tight-looking vagina was dripping grool now. The creature went back to its sucking motion on her new tool. A parasite-like being pushed itself out of the tip of this tentacle and entered her urethra. She was about to cum, but it stopped again. She shook violently, she wanted to experience male ejaculation, but the thing in her urethra just wouldn’t let her cum, even though it was also rubbing her and helped her feel more pleasure.

The tentacles finally stopped playing with her boyfriend, withdrew themselves from his ass and mouth and put him down on the ground. She was also released of the clasps of the creatures. But before they moved fully to the background, needles appeared on them and injected a serum into their bellies. Her boyfriend is unable to move, he’s exhausted and has a lot of grool covering his thighs. The room is being filled with the odour of the flowers, she can’t control herself. As she sees her new throbbing member, she wants to use it on his new vagina. She always thought about pegging him at least once, but this… this was more than she could have ever wished for. She forcefully grabbed him by the thighs, spread them and without any unnecessary foreplay or words, she penetrated him. Her face seemed to melt as drool came gushing out through her tongue and his eyes rolled back. Her newly emerged penis entered his tight, hot pussy. As she went in forcefully, she felt as she was expanding his walls with her dick and each millimetre felt like a new unexplored world of pleasure. Finally, something slightly stopped her motion, but soon it snapped and made way to even deeper, tighter regions. She took his virginity; this concept was something she had never experienced before. Taking the virginity of someone; it was so empowering, so pure, so ecstatic. He had not been a virgin when they first did it together, so she had her chance now. She moved her hips with which she rubbed her large rod inside the new virgin fuckhole of her boyfriend like a rabbit in heat. He seemed to dislike it and covered his face, but she couldn’t stop, until she finally, and with a lot of force, drove her whole lower body with a loud shriek into his pelvis and filled it with unnatural amounts of semen. Her head tilted backwards, and her eyes rolled back as she ejaculated into him. His still new eggs were made to split at a higher rate than normal from the recent injection, but this was also reflected on his belly. A shining symbol appeared on it, akin to a uterus. One of her sperm cells immediately managed to find a ripe egg and impregnate it. It seemed her seed was also more potent than average.

She had not realised it before, but her breasts were considerably bigger than before, so were her buttocks. It must have been the nectar, or the injection she got, she thought as she was rocking back and forth inside of her boyfriend. After ejaculating about five times, she drooped down to the floor.   
Both of them were now grabbed by tentacles and pulled away from each other. The girl got her eyes covered by one of them, after which something was inserted into her vagina, which she had not experienced before. A meaty suction cup also covered her dick and it seemed to connect to the tentacle in her pussy. The tentacle had a thin end which led all the way to her cervix and kept sucking and pumping her precum towards it. She subconsciously moved her hips and tried to hump the tentacle, which obediently offered a favourable resistance to her thrusts. She felt a different sort of liquid filling her, but she didn’t know that the exquisite lubricant was her own, until she saw that the entity had connected her pussy and dick. She wanted to scream, because she knew if she cums, she’ll likely impregnate herself with all the semen she now produced. But it was too late, the suction tentacle was pumping madly, while her vaginal walls contracted and her hips continued to move on their own because of the slippery tentacle vacuum wrapping her dick, she orgasmed twice as her insides were filled by the insane amount of her own semen.

A few weeks may have passed, which felt like a few days to them because ever since then they couldn’t stop having sex with each other, while the tentacles assisted them by rubbing their breasts, asses, buttholes, large bellies, or inserting themselves all the way inside of them, or their mouths. They were also constantly fed by the flower dicks, which even served as an aphrodisiac and kept them horny all the time. Both had shiny tattoo-like symbols on their enlarged bellies. They seemed to be both in the final stage of pregnancy, even though it was only a few weeks since their impregnation. They stopped their orgy as both of them saw their huge bellies protrude. It looked like something was poking on them from the inside, both of them experienced this sensation as something orgasmic as both of them made an inhuman face with their eyes rolled back and their tongue out. The water of her boyfriend broke. The small tentacle babies inside of him started messing up his insides, they were squirming in all directions, rubbing against his anal walls from the inside and his cervix, which was the closest. His girlfriend got the same treatment, except that she was filled with far more babies. Nevertheless, she had the great urge to lean in to him and go for a deep French kiss as they pushed out weird egg-shaped balls, which unfolded into tentacles as their breasts started lactating and gushing with milk with each new pushed out egg. Soon his girlfriend’s breasts did the same, but they were at least two sizes bigger and were overflowing with milk, which was about to get sucked up by the newly born tentacles. As they pushed out more and more eggs, spraying each other with their breastmilk, they squirted from their vaginas as well and drenched each other even further. The eggs were rubbing against their vaginas very heavily as they squirmed out of them, it felt like multiple tentacle cocks were penetrating them from the inside out. Both orgasmed and after such an immense experience they fainted.

Her boyfriend tried to stretch his limbs, but they encountered a membrane-like resistance. He managed to tear it with his hands and crawl out of what seemed to be a large meaty egg. He was covered in white sticky goo, but upon closer inspection he saw that all his belly stretch marks were flat, and his skin was spotless again, even his loosened vagina felt a lot tighter and it didn’t gape at all. But as he was still inspecting his body, the ground under him opened up and he found himself in a dark room with a shining, large circle in its center. As he approached it, his womb suddenly felt like multiple needles were stinging it from the inside, his vagina was dripping grool in the matter of seconds. His legs shook as he saw but one sole tentacle approach, which seemed oddly familiar. It started rubbing against his crotch, spreading his pussy lips gently at first, then, as it seemed to be closed, opening up and revealing a huge dick which was now throbbing against his belly. Each throbbing motion seemed to synchronically move his vaginal muscles which made his insides quiver. The dick seemed familiar at first, after a few weeks he had almost forgotten that he himself was the owner of such a dick in the past. For some reason his vagina was overflowing now, and he stood motionless as the tentacle entity turned transparent and appeared to be filled with a thick white liquid. It dawned upon him, as he was penetrated by it. That tentacle seemed familiar because it had been the one which drained his balls completely empty the first time he came here, and that dick was unmistakably his after seeing it point at him. As it was moving inside of him, the thought of his own penis penetrating him made his insides squish the dick even harder. Unintentionally he was sucking his own dick in with an intense vacuum and even started moving his hips, until he shivered all over. The semen soon burst out into his vagina, filling his insides and inflating his belly. Yet again the shiny symbol appeared and kept glowing until there was no semen left to fill him. He was being impregnated, but by his own, naturally functional cum. Another tentacle came close to his mouth and started feeding him with the gooey, nectar-like substance, filling his stomach and making it swell up even more than his semen had already. As more and more of the fluids entered him through various crevices his consciousness slowly faded, but not before a tentacle with a smaller tip started rubbing against his butthole, penetrating it in the end.

He felt as if multiple entities moved in his lower abdomen. It was unmistakable, a kick. Another one soon followed. His belly had grown at an alarming pace since he was brought back to his senses by the earlier kicks. For some reason it felt different than the pregnancy-like state from before. Most of all, he seemed to enjoy it even more. His water broke and he began to push hard and struggle for what seemed an eternity. At last, a human child got pushed out by his vagina. It rubbed his vaginal walls and left it agape to which in response he orgasmed. Experiencing the joy of childbirth filled him with an insane happiness. But for some reason he still felt very hot. It was his clitoris which was burning up. With a sudden, painless extending motion, as if the glans were to leave the foreskin, his clitoris grew and expanded into a shape which was known to him ever since he could remember. It was his old penis, which had been absorbed into his body and seemed to burst back out by the physical trauma, or some other unknown factor. He was overjoyed, but more importantly, he felt a tingling on his newly grown glans and soon spurted forth his own semen, moaning and rolling his eyes back. Suddenly his eyes were hurt by a strong ray of light, after he had gotten used to it, he saw his girlfriend who had watched the whole act and her erect penis was still leaking semen as she was trembling from a vaginal orgasm at the same time. She seemed to enjoy the show very much. As he was panting in exhaustion with a small smile on his face, knowing that he’ll have the means to fuck his girlfriend again, they were both grabbed by tentacles and drawn back into the darkness. 

Despite being brought close to each other, they did not see anything. The first thing they felt was their mutual hot breath cooling their cum and white goo stained skin. The tentacles had pressed them next to each other, as if they knew what both of them desired now that one of them had regained his old tool. Suddenly a dim light shone from the meaty walls and they could see each other. She saw his dick again and immediately got a raging erection, but was also, for the first time since coming here slightly embarrassed that he saw it. As he saw her large rod get erect and the large, plump breasts and curvy body surround it, he could only respond in the single instinctive manner possible. His old penis suddenly grew erect, but it was still very hot from earlier. The hotness didn’t subside and both of them watched in awe as it got bigger and bigger. It brushed against her large, lactating breasts, while his were also dripping milk. Both of them giggled and soon tried to move closer to each other but the tentacles just wouldn’t let them.  
Suddenly multiple tentacles appeared and penetrated both of their assholes. Deeply and gently they brushed against their walls, making them shiver and leak more and more grool from their vaginas, as their penis tips dripped precum. As if their will had reached the tentacles, both had been prepared for what was about to happen. As their bodies got closer to each other, his penis rubbed up against her oozing vagina, but the tentacles stopped him from moving further. In the same fashion she was also moved slightly lower and then a small tentacle appeared which moved her penis toward his vagina. Both of their glans were rubbing up against each other’s vaginas. They could hardly be restrained by the tentacles anymore as they both penetrated each other at the same time. Their faces turned to a very happy expression, but were also drooling and rolling their eyes soon after that. Their vaginas tightly welcomed their partner’s penis. As they were moving their hips to rub their meatrods inside of each other’s holes, both nodded forward and met in a long kiss. Soon followed by their tongues exploring the mouth while their dicks explored and reached their cervixes. For some reason their tongues just stretched onwards, soon reaching each other’s throat and rubbing them from the inside. It felt orgasmic, both of them could not stop moving their hips while they fucked each other and even had their asses stuffed by squirmy, long tentacles. Their hips rubbed together as they finally reached the deepest nooks and crannies of their partner. Their penises hardened and swelled up before shooting their newly produced, fresh gallons of semen into each other. Both of their bellies bulged, slightly pushing both away from each other, but the tentacles offered support and squished them back into position. Their long ejaculation was now overflowing and getting squished out of them because of their bellis pressing against each other. They could feel multiple ripples of pleasure reaching their brain, once it was an anal stimulus, then it was their vagina feeling a still throbbing penis. Then it was a glans which was feeling ticklish from relieving its load into its designated counterpart.

As they withdrew their tongues they were completely smeared with drool and had a very happy, yet very simple facial expression. Almost senile, or more like a mindless pleasure driven sex slave. More tentacles burst forth and started to fill the room with their aphrodisiac, but some pushed themselves into their mouths and made them swallow their white gooey nectar. As they were getting fed, their members still inside of their partner, started hardening. Soon their game of mutual penetration continued, but not without the help of another dozen tentacles which were smaller in size and started tickling and rubbing their ears, breasts, buttocks and belly buttons. The variety of pleasuring sensations was unending. Each trust brought forth another ripple of pleasure, each tentacle squirmed and rubbed around the right spot. Soon they let out even more of their precious love juices and filled each other again.

They had accepted their fate quite some time ago. Just to stay here and keep pleasuring each other, while also serving as breeding grounds for the tentacles. They felt happy, they could be together. They were being fed and taken care of. But most importantly they could take care of each other. Soon the surroundings darkened as they got swallowed again by the large organism, made of a multitude of tentacles.


End file.
